1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle telematics, and more specifically, to an emergency vehicle alarm system and method that generates an audio and/or visual alarm to alert the occupants of the civilian vehicle that an emergency vehicle is nearby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oftentimes drivers are distracted by radio noises, cell phone conversations and the like, and are not very responsive to approaching emergency vehicles, sirens, lights, horns, and all. It would be desirable to enhance emergency vehicle road traffic priority requests by adding an electronic warning feature in addition to emergency flashers sirens, horns, and the like.
Thus, an emergency vehicle alarm system and method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.